fineapplefandomcom-20200216-history
April Story
April Story is the single released by APRIL. It was released on January 4, 2017. It is the first track in the third mini album Prelude, before "Eternity". Track list #"April Story" - 3:23 Lyrics Hangul= 언제인지 모를 참 오래전 얘기 소녀는 아무 말도 할 수 없었대 시간이 흐르고 또 계절이 가도 여전한 그 마음 어떻게든 숨겼대 행복해 보여 그 모습조차 미워질 만큼 점점 커져가는 마음 전하지 못할 비밀이 됐대요 예나/모두 봄의 나라에 사는 그 소녀는 얼음 나라의 멋진 소년을 보았죠 겨울 나라의 예쁜 그녀 곁에서 늘 웃고 있는 그 모습을 채경/모두 아름다운 맘을 억지로 숨기고 아름다운 둘을 위해 기도를 했대요 서로의 맘이 변하지 않기를 하늘에 매일 빌었대요 마치 나처럼 행복해 보여 그 모습조차 미워질 만큼 정말 어쩔 수 없는 마음 또 바보처럼 혼자서 달래요 레이첼/모두 봄의 나라에 사는 그 소녀는 얼음 나라의 멋진 소년을 보았죠 서로의 맘이 변하지 않기를 하늘에 매일 빌었대요 마치 나처럼 아픈 동화 속 얘기가 모두 내 얘기 같았어 다른 봄이 오길 바래요 (난 그래요) 억지로 숨겨둔 내 맘이 닿을까 봐 채원/진솔 항상 혼자만 앓아요 봄의 나라에 사는 그 소녀는 얼음 나라의 멋진 소년을 보았죠 겨울 나라의 예쁜 그녀 곁에서 늘 웃고 있는 그 모습을 아름다운 맘을 억지로 숨기고 기적처럼 다 지워지기를 바라죠 아무 마음 없던 그 날이 오기를 하늘에 매일 빌었대요 마치 나처럼 |-|Romanization= eonjeinji moreul cham oraejeon yaegi sonyeoneun amu maldo hal su eopseotdae sigani heureugo tto gyejeori gado yeojeonhan geu maeum eotteohgedeun sumgyeotdae haengbokhae boyeo geu moseupjocha miwojil mankeum jeomjeom keojyeoganeun maeum jeonhaji mothal bimiri dwaetdaeyo YN/ALL bomui narae saneun geu sonyeoneun eoreum naraui meosjin sonyeoneul boassjyo gyeoul naraui yeppeun geunyeo gyeoteseo neul usgo issneun geu moseubeul CK/ALL areumdaun mameul eokjiro sumgigo CK/ALL areumdaun dureul wihae gidoreul haessdaeyo seoroui mami byeonhaji anhgireul haneure maeil bireossdaeyo machi nacheoreom haengbokhae boyeo geu moseupjocha miwojil mankeum jeongmal eojjeol su eomneun maeum tto babocheoreom honjaseo dallaeyo RC/ALL bomui narae saneun geu sonyeoneun eoreum naraui meosjin sonyeoneul boassjyo seoroui mami byeonhaji anhgireul haneure maeil bireossdaeyo machi nacheoreom apeun donghwa sok yaegiga modu nae yaegi gatasseo dareun bomi ogil baraeyo (nan geuraeyo) eokjiro sumgyeodun nae mami daheulkka bwa CW/JS hangsang honjaman alhayo bomui narae saneun geu sonyeoneun eoreum naraui meosjin sonyeoneul boassjyo gyeoul naraui yeppeun geunyeo gyeoteseo neul usgo issneun geu moseubeul areumdaun mameul eokjiro sumgigo gijeokcheoreom da jiwojigireul barajyo amu maeum eopsdeon geu nari ogireul haneure maeil bireossdaeyo machi nacheoreom |-|English= This is an old story from time unknown A girl couldn’t say a work Even time passed and seasons were changed She hid her mind which wasn’t changed She looks happy as much as I hate you Her mind was getting bigger and bigger Finally it became a secret which can’t tell There was a girl who lives in the world of april She saw a cool boy who lives in the world of ice There was a pretty girl in the world of ice And the cool boy always smiles next to her So she forced to hide her beautiful mind to him And prayed for them Wish they wouldn’t change their mind She looks happy as much as I hate you I can’t control my mind So like a fool, I’m taking care of myself again There was a girl who lives in the world of april She saw a cool boy who lives in the world of ice And prayed for them Wish they wouldn’t change their mind She prayed every night, like me The story of hurtful fairy sounds like my story I hope another spring will come (I wish) I’m afraid my mind would reach you which I forced to hide So I just keep it to myself There was a girl who lives in the world of april She saw a cool boy who lives in the world of ice There was a pretty girl in the world of ice And the cool boy always smiles next to her So she forced to hide her beautiful mind to him And prayed this feeling would be disappeared Hopefully the day will come which I didn’t have any feeling She prayed to the sky everyday, like me Audio Spotify Video Gallery Trivia * Category:APRIL Category:Title track Category:Songs Category:Prelude